Conflicting Emotions
by Over the Rhine
Summary: Danny and Dash - Victim and Bully - they hate each other right - right, until Dash sees Danny in his ghost form. DannyDash. Might be yaoislash in future chapters
1. Ghost

**C O N F L I C T I N G **

**E M O T I O N S**

**C H A P T E R 1:G H O S T**

**Normal POV **

**Danny walked through the rows of books in the library, scanning the shelves for something that would help him write his essay on the Second World War. He was so busy looking at the shelves he didn't notice the person he was walking towards until…**

"**Oww." He groaned as he looked up from where he had fallen on the floor. What he saw was the taller and much stronger person who had walked into him.**

**Danny POV**

**I knew it was it was going to one of the jocks but did it have to be _that_ jock. Dash Baxter, star quarter-back, successful with the girls and 'the biggest bane of my existence'. I groaned again, this time not out of pain or surprise, but out of misfortune.**

**Dash POV**

**I heard a groan from the person I'd just knocked over and looked down. I couldn't help but smirk. Danny Fenten, the unpopular ('and unfortunate') boy that has come to be known as my punching bag.**

**He lay on his back, propped up on his elbows. His eyes were closed and his hair was messy but then again it usually is. He opened his eyes, saw me and quickly shut them again, groaning softly. I felt slightly disappointed that he hated me so much but I'd never tell anyone that.**

"**Watch where yir going Fenten." I snap as I storm past, not stopping to help him to his feet. He'd probably find that odd anyway.**

**Danny POV**

**I watched him stomp off; glad he didn't decide to stay. I sat up and breathed out in relief – I'd been holding my breathe the whole time, it wouldn't have surprised me if he'd decided to practice his punching skills out on me. Even though we're in the library we're right at the back so nobody would see us anyway. As I breathed out a thin trail of blue mist made its way out of my mouth. I smiled to myself, just what I needed to take my mind off things. I stood up quickly and went ghost.**

**My raven black hair turned snow white, while my blue eyes turned an eerie glowing green. My traditional outfit appeared as the rings of light travelled up and down my body – black spandex and white gloves and boots. 'Now that I think about it where did that outfit come from anyway?'**

**I jumped into the air and phased through the wall and ended up flying right into the ghost I'd sensed. I was pushed backwards and had an ectoplasm ball shot at me, a pretty weak one – it didn't leave a scratch. The ghost saw this and turned to flee but I grabbed hold of its wispy tail and threw it, snatching the Fenten Thermal and containing it. I smirked, something I only do when I'm Danny Phantom and flew away.**

**Dash POV**

**As soon as it'd gone I stepped out from behind the bushes and stood watching the sky where it had been. I'd seen him (I know it was a boy) come through the wall and attack the other…guess the only word for it is _ghost_. Even though it fired that green thing at him he'd still beaten it.**

**I sighed. He was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Pure white hair, light green eyes…. I'm gonna see him again no matter if it's the last thing I do.**


	2. Flash of White

**Dedicated to Keri2004 who gave me my first review ever!**

**C H A P T E R 2:F L A S H O F W H I T E **

**Danny POV**

**I was halfway home before I realised I'd been looking for something in the library. I quickly turned around and flew back (must have just missed Dash leaving 'Thank goodness'). I turned back to normal just before my feet touched the ground and walked up the steps to what I knew was going to be a terribly boring night.**

**Next Morning at School**

"**So did you finish your essay Danny?" asked one of my best friends.**

"**Yeah Sam. I was up half the night doing it though." I yawned to emphasize my point.**

"**See any ghosts?" My other friend asked, practically jumping about in excitement.**

"**Only that one outside the library and it was real weak."**

"**Can I come with you next time you go ghost..."**

"**Shhh Tucker." Sam said and indicated the gang of people we were just passing. Dash and his group. I looked at them all. Big, bullying and brainless – the three B's. All the same. Then I noticed Dash and was slightly surprised. He was sitting in the middle (as always) the others flocked around him (as always) but he didn't look like he was paying attention to anything outside his own head. We continued walking until we had passed the group, passed the group for the first time ever without being stopped or made fun of.**

**Dash POV**

**I know I was lost in my thoughts again but I couldn't help thinking about him. He was so perfect. I was rudely pulled away from them however by one of the group.**

"**Dash, you alright man?"**

"**Yeah, fine. Why?"**

"**You just let Fenten pass in one piece."**

"**Oh, alright." I went back to my thoughts and he turned away mumbling that I could get him at lunch.**

**Maths Class**

**I was still stuck in my thoughts by third period. I sat up the back of the class and just daydreamed while Lancer droned on and on. What finally woke me up was the scraping of a chair. I looked up and got the shock of my life. Danny Fenten's hair was white. I blinked and looked back but it had turned back to black. 'I could have sworn it was white though'.**


	3. Dream

**C H A P T E R 3:D R E A M **

**Dash POV**

**There he was, right in front of me, so close I could almost touch and yet so far. I started to walk towards him. When I was a few steps away I started to reach out towards him. He suddenly turned around and I saw the white hair darken until it was black. It was only Fenten. **

**He smirked sensing my doubt and I recognised it. It was the same smirk as the white haired ghost I had fallen for. I watched as his hair changed to white again and his clothes got tighter and turned black. Then it was just him and me.**

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

**I woke up and threw my alarm clock a nasty look. I tried to go back to sleep since it was Saturday but I just couldn't now I was awake. I sighed and just thought about him for a while. Then I remembered what had happened. Fenten had turned into the ghost which was impossible 'cause Fenten is Fenten!' Though they do look kinda similar. Maybe they are the same person.**

Sorry it's so short


	4. Closer

**C H A P T E R 4: C L O S E R **

**Danny POV**

**I slide into my maths class, late again. These damn ghosts' attacks were getting more and more frequent and as much as it was fun to use his powers was no fun detentions for being late were not.**

"**Late again Mr Fenten. Dare I need to tell you when and where?" Lancer turned back to the board without waiting for an answer. I sighed and headed for his seat next to Tucker, who was waiting for the details of the ghost.**

**While Lancer's back was turned I filled Tucker in about the attack and as usual he said he wanted to be there next time. I shrugged the comment off and continued doing the questions that had been set. **

**The period went slowly but it always did and by the time it ended my brain felt dead – 'double maths first thing Mon morning is not good.' I said to Tucker I'd catch up with him and Sam later and headed towards my locker when a trail of blue mist escaped my mouth. I quickly looked about the corridor for a way out the school and saw a fire exit.**

**Dash POV**

**I watched him leave the room with his friend while I waited on the other jocks who were still in the middle of their conversation. When we finally did leave the class I noticed Fenten walking down an empty corridor. 'Perfect, now I can talk to him alone.'**

**I told the others I needed to take care of something and they nodded their heads and the ones who had seen Fenten said "Don't go to easy on him" and stuff like that. I smirked and took off down the corridor after him. I just got to the corner when I heard a door slam shut. I looked down the new corridor and saw that the only door was the fire exit one so I opened it and…**

**He was there. His white hair being blown to the side by the wind. He was only a few feet away so I could have touched him if I wanted. I was about to when he turned around and saw me. A flash of surprise passed through his eyes before he disappeared.**

**I stood there trying to work out why he was surprised to see someone after all I had seen him before. I let it pass and as I turned to walk back through the door I had a sudden thought. 'Where did Fenten go?**


	5. Two in One

**Chapter 5 – Two in One **

* * *

**Danny POV**

I slipped back into the school as the bell rang; making sure it wasn't near the fire exit I had used to get out in case Dash was still hanging around. I don't believe I was stupid enough to get caught. How long had he been there? How much had he seen? What I was really worried about was had he seen me transform?

I was really anxious to confront him and find out but I was terrified encase he made fun of me or worse told other people. Surely he would, I mean it's Dash we're talking about here and he isn't exactly Mother Teresa. _I should hope not anyway_. I was almost certain he would tell everyone but a part of me argued and told me he wasn't that bad and that he wouldn't. I wasn't so sure. All the way through school he'd bullied me and all the way through school I've liked him. I don't know why I just do but what is it people say _love works in peculiar ways_ or something like that.

I made my way to my next class – English – and quickly got in and sat down. I noticed Sam and Tucker, who were already seated, mouthing at me, not daring shout across the class to me in front of the teacher. I mouthed back 'Later' and turned back around. Our English teacher was real strict; she didn't even let us pick our own seats. I mean Sam sat next to Paulina and Tucker was with Kwan and I was next to…

_Oh my God! I'm next to Dash_! Looks like I am going to have to confront him sooner rather than later. _Great._

**

* * *

**

**Dash POV**

When the bell went I debated whether to go to class or wait and see if he came back. In the end I opted for the less boring of the two and settled down to wait for him. It was a good time for me to get some thinking done.

I had seen the boy twice now, once at the library and now at school. Both times I had seen Fenten. I had knocked him over in the library and I had just seen him come through that door. Now that I think about it they did look similar, same hair (except one was black and the other was white), same height and probably the same weight. Was it possible they were two in one? My favourite punchbag and…

Well he wasn't Fenten. But the more and more I thought about it, the more they resembled each other and the possibility that they were the same person grew easier to accept.


	6. Confrontation

**Chapter 6 – Confrontation **

**

* * *

****Dash POV **

The bell went for the end of English and the beginning of lunch – I had missed the whole of my double English class. I came in through the fire exit and was on my way to the dining hall when I heard Fenten and his gang. I quickly hid round the corner and listened to their conversation if it could be called that.

"Hurry up Danny, we're gonna be last in line for lunch." The voice that had said this was male but not Danny's so I guessed it was his male friend.

"As usual." Came the bored reply of his gothic friend.

"Go on ahead guys, I'll be right over."

_Perfect_ I thought to myself.

**

* * *

****Danny POV**

I was trying to fit the books I didn't need into my locker and get the ones I needed for my next class out but as usual things weren't going my way. Just then I was pulled away from my locker and pushed against another. The looming face of Dash appeared in front of my own.

"Eh…Hi Dash." I said weakly. I'll admit I was a bit scared, more than usual because of that glint in his eye, like he knew something. _Damn, what if he did know?_

"What are you?" He said this forcefully, though I could sense the curiosity of the question. "Who are you?" He said this so quietly I almost didn't hear it and, again, I heard curiosity but also a need that had to be answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play games!" Dash shouted. "I saw you. You went out the fire exit and when I got out _he_ was there." Dash's face took on a dream like expression, though it was short lived because after about ten seconds he snapped out of it. "Tell me the truth." His voice was desperate.

"Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, ok?"

* * *

How cool is that – I've always wanted to use ok both at the beginning and end of a sentence.

Yeah me.


	7. Secret

**Chapter 7 – Secret **

* * *

**Dash POV**

"Ok. Tell me."

"You know how my parents are ghost hunters."

"Yeah." I said uncertainly, wondering what the ghost hunters had to do with anything.

"Well they have this invention called the Ghost Zone. When they first made it they believed it didn't' work so they just gave up on it, so…I decided to take a look inside it. But when I did something happened…" I looked up when he stopped. "Where was a flash of light and my molecules all got mucked up because a new ghost gene was released into my body."

"So that gave you the ability to turn into a ghost?" Fenten nodded.

"I have what I guess you would call a sixth sense, I know when ghosts are around and I fight them."

"Like that time outside the library?"

Danny looked shocked for a moment then blushed and looked down. "I don't' know you saw that as well. I thought you just saw the one outside the fire exit."

"No, I saw you that time as well."

"Oh."

"How do you…you know…"

"Change?" I nodded. "I never really thought about it. I don't actually know, I just do."

"Show me."


	8. Truth

**CHAPTER EIGHT – TRUTH**

**DASH POV**

"What?" Danny looked startled as if he didn't believe that he had just asked him what he did.

"Show me how you do it." He hesitated for a few minutes then looked around the corridor. I followed his gaze, scanning the long floor and locker covered walls. When I finally turned my attention back to him I saw him nodding his head absent-mindedly before he turned his eyes towards me.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." There's a low undertone of fear in his voice and I nod slowly and smile at the same time in an attempt to remove it.

Two twin circles appear on his body – starting in the middle one travels up while the other travels down at the same speed. As the rings of light pass over his body he changes right before my eyes. He transforms into _him_, the one who plagues my dreams when I'm asleep and my thoughts when I'm awake.

All I can manage to come up with is "Wow" and I can only manage to whisper it softly while staring blankly as he changes back.

There were a few minutes of silence between us, during which I could tell he wanted to ask me something. I didn't want to push him and instead just waited until he felt comfortable enough to say it.

"Why are you so interested in my other form?" The sudden question startled me and I found myself not wanting to answer because I was unsure of how he would react.

"Eh…I…I'm kind of…" He looked at me questioningly, which made me stutter and blush more. "I'mkindofattractedtohim," I said in one go.

"What? Could you say that again." That made me blush even more. _I can't believe he's gonna make me repeat this._

"I'm attracted to him." I stared at his eyes, waiting for him to say something or laugh but he didn't. I took a deep breath and decided to go on. "And I think I'm attracted to you too."

"What?" He spluttered out.

"I..I'm attracted to you as well."

He looked shocked for a minute then smiled and took a step closer. I instinctively took a step backwards and found myself pressed against the locker with Danny in front of me and no escape route possible. As he came closer my face began to heat up and my breathing and heart rates increased and then…

"Brriiiiiiiinnnnnggg!"


End file.
